Crossing Boundaries
by Fire Bear1
Summary: Recently, Arthur Kirkland has been having recurring dreams about a fairytale-like version of himself - and a beautiful princess. Upon helping a friend, he meets a man who looks strikingly familiar even though he has never met him before. From there, Arthur's life gets a bit more complicated... This is an AU.
1. Reality

**_I found a USUK and FrUK video to the song of Fairytale by Alexander Rybak and I like the song so much I've been listening to it (in between other songs) a lot. (I should probably also mention someone actually linked me to the FrUK one, but, y'know, let's move on from this.)_****  
**

**_Anyway, suddenly, a notion for a story wormed its way into my head and, for the past few days, has been developing as I figure out what happens exactly.  
_**

* * *

The little boy stared at the person from afar. Whoever they were, they had long, flowing blonde hair and was wearing what appeared to be a blue dress. She looked extremely beautiful, even from this distance. She spotted him and, after chuckling to herself, approached him. The little boy tried to hide behind the tree better.

"Bonjour, mon petit. Comment t'appelle tu?" she said to him.

Arthur shrank away, not understanding what she was saying. "H-Huh?" he muttered, trying to move around the tree.

"Oh – you have not been taught secondary languages yet?" she said, gently, leaning over and holding out her hand to him. Arthur looked at it warily. Slowly he raised his own hand but stopped a few inches from hers. She laughed; a tinkling, sweet sound. "Is it because I am royalty? Do not worry about it, mon petit!"

"You're a princess!" exclaimed Arthur excitedly, his hand getting closer. He gazed at her as she nodded. Instantly, he grabbed her hand and dropped to one knee. "Your Highness!" he cried out, confidently. "I swear that, if you ever need me, I shall come to your aid immediately!" He gently brushed his lips over the back of the hand he gripped, clearly something he had seen others do in this situation.

"Aaah!" exclaimed the princess. "You're too cute!" Startled by the comment, Arthur glanced up and found himself looking into the sea of her beautiful blue eyes. Entranced, he knew he would do anything for this girl.

"Your Highness!" called some attendants, hurrying over. The girl glanced at them before pulling the small boy to his feet.

"What is your name?" she hissed at him, quickly.

"A-Arthur!"

"Well, Arthur, I'm going to have to ask you to run away from these people. If they find you here, you could face terrible repercussions for trespassing. Come find me when you're a little taller, oui?"

Shocked, Arthur nodded and ran away as quickly as he could. And he ran. And he kept running while he grew. And, finally, as a teenager, Arthur suddenly was running _to_ something instead of away.

Running to the princess. She had been kidnapped along with a few other people. Arthur entered the cave and rushed down thin, rocky corridors. He didn't care that he was now at the mercy of any ambushes. All he cared about was getting to the princess.

Finally, he emerged into a gigantic hall. Furniture was hewn from the stone itself and the chandeliers were similarly constructed. Candles flickered everywhere there was a flat surface. Barred doors were opposite him; he could see people inside through the small windows which contained thick bars.

He shouted out a name, hurried towards the doors. But they were shouting to him as well, calling his name, telling him to stop, don't come closer. His momentum carried him too far forward and, suddenly, he was trapped in a magical circle.

A witch, blonde hair hanging down from beneath her face-obscuring hood, suddenly appeared before him. A curse. A curse would be laid upon him. And he would leave behind his loved ones and go somewhere far away – where he wouldn't be able to get back.

She screamed a spell at him and everything white and-

Arthur's eyes flew open. He was panting, eyes wider than normal. He shivered; his covers had slipped so that only one foot was covered. He sat up, his hair dripping a little from the sweat.

That old dream again. They were becoming more and more frequent. And the feelings he had when he woke up after them were rather confusing. He felt nostalgic and sad, yet happy, as if the mere content of the dreams could cheer him up. Happy to see the images again.

He rubbed at his forehead before remembering that he really needed a shower. Sighing, he stripped off his pyjama bottoms and strode into the bathroom, twisting the taps to set the right temperature. He stepped in and, as the water washed away his sweat, it seemed to wash away Arthur's feelings of uncertainty, too.

Suitably refreshed, he opened his wardrobe to find some clothes – just as the telephone rang. Sighing again, he moved into the flat's hall, picking up the cordless phone. "Hello?" he said as he stepped back into his room to find clothes.

"Arthur-san!" exclaimed a familiar voice on the other end of the line.

"Kiku…" Arthur glanced at the clock. It was half eight. "What makes you call so early?"

"I was hoping to make sure you had not forgotten, Arthur-san!"

"Forgotten?"

"The photo shoot, Arthur-san!"

"Ah!" exclaimed Arthur, his eyes widening – the dream had completely obliterated this fact. "I'll be there soon, I promise."

There was a pause. "You do not need to dress in any particurar way, Arthur-san. As I have the crothes I need you to wear here…"

"Yes, yes," sighed Arthur who was already looking for a pair of jeans in his wardrobe.

"I shall ret you get ready, Arthur-san." And with that, Kiku hung up.

Arthur hurriedly pulled on a pair of boxers, a pair of black jeans he had found, a dark blue t-shirt (which also had lines of red and yellow on it) and a pair of trainers which he slipped on quickly. He searched for his mobile, his keys, his money and his bag full of his university books. Once he had gathered everything, he double-checked he _did_ have everything he needed. At last, Arthur left his flat and hurried towards the town square.

* * *

_**The "Comment t'appelle tu" - I know there are other ways of asking for someone's name but I had already typed in "comment" before I realised I wasn't too sure I was spelling things right...  
**_

_**Kiku's accent = the reason I'm actually putting r's in place of l's is explained slightly later but, basically, I wanted him to have a particularly strong accent... But I hate doing it so I'm hoping the time I don't need to use it comes quickly.  
**_

_**I think that's all to explain. Well, "Mon petit" was supposed to say "little one" but if you translate it back you get "my boy" - and so that's what that means...**_


	2. Familiar

**_I want to apologise - I would have had this finished a few days ago if I hadn't been distracted with other things/been lazy_, etc.****  
**

**_I also want to apologise for the really bad accents appearing in here. There's a reason for this, though, which will be explained later. Sort of._  
**

**_Er, I also apologise for the second chapter. It's really rubbish. Introducing so many characters in one go didn't really work, I feel... O.o Sorry.  
_**

* * *

The town square, instead of being the hub of commerce, was a garden. Its perimeter was hedges, gates leading into the square. Beds of flowers were dotted about with paths to walk between them. A small play-park consisting of a slide, a swing and a sandpit was situated at one end. At the other, a tall fountain was spraying water. It had the shape of a woman holding her hands high, a jug pouring water from above. Little children clung to her dress, watching.

Around the fountain, several young men were gathered. Kiku was visible, his black hair bobbing about as he took several photographs of the people he had gathered. The rest of them stood around, trying to pose and yet not pose. Matthew, with his blonde hair and violet eyes, a strand of hair sticking up in a curl, sat quietly on a bench, hugging a small bear toy. Alfred was next to him, grinning and poking at his cheek, his blonde hair with its cowlick still annoying Arthur, even with his nice blue eyes. Antonio grinning, his tanned arms hugging Lovino, the brown-haired Italian with the strand of hair which curled. Lovino, meanwhile, was embarrassedly trying to pull away. Lovino's brother, Feliciano, his curl of hair on the other side of his head was clinging to his friend Ludwig, a tall, blonde German with a serious disposition – who looked flustered at the Italian's nature. On Ludwig's other side, Gilbert was leaning on him, grinning. He was the German's albino older brother, an over-confident person who annoyed Arthur. The tall Russian with his light hair and happy expression was another one Arthur wasn't too happy with – the man scared him. He scared many people. Currently, Ivan was scaring Yao, the Chinaman with the long black hair which he had tied back at the moment. (People often mistook him for a girl but he was actually a man. At least, as far as they were aware…)

Arthur also spotted someone new. The man had long, blonde hair which flowed spectacularly. His eyes were a bright blue, shining with amusement as he posed with a red rose. He also happened to have a bit of a beard which Arthur found unlikeable. This was the first time he had ever seen him.

So, why then, did he seem so familiar?

Arthur walked through the group and sat on his own on the side of the fountain. This was normally where he sat for one of these sessions. The rest often paired or teamed up. He took out his university books and began to work on his assignments, firing up his laptop. He glanced over at the man who he felt was so familiar. He seemed to be enjoying himself.

There was a flash beside Arthur and he jumped, turning to see Kiku taking pictures of him. "That is good, Arthur-san! You rook rike you have something on your mind!"

"Kiku!" exclaimed Arthur, blushing. "I told you before that I'd rather you didn't sneak up on me!"

There was another flash as Kiku took another photo. "That is also good, Arthur-san!" Arthur just rolled his eyes and sighed, trying to go back to his work. The flashing of the camera just distracted him.

Sighing, he looked up at Kiku. "Are you ever going to tell us what sort of project you're working on?"

It was Kiku's turn to blush. "Someday…" he muttered. "Are you going to terr me what is on your mind, Arthur-san?"

"Ah?!" cried Arthur, the red returning to his cheeks. He had thought he was covering up the fact that he was distracted; clearly he hadn't done so well enough. "Um, well…" He glanced at the newcomer. "Wh-Who is he? I feel like I've seen him somewhere before but… I'm sure I've never seen him?"

Kiku looked at Arthur, an odd expression on his face. "That man is Francis-san, who agreed to herp me with my photo shoot. Sharr I carr him over?"

"Ah, no!" said Arthur, hurriedly. "I don't know him. It's fine."

Kiku took another picture and seemed about to move off when he paused and looked past Arthur in the direction of the rest of the group. Arthur looked round to find that Francis was approaching. Blushing, Arthur returned his attention to his work, typing something into his laptop before deleting what he'd just written as it made not one iota of sense.

"Bonjour," said the man beside Arthur. The Englishman looked up at the blonde, frowning at him.

"You're French…" he stated. He glanced to where Francis had left a girl – who had obviously sneaked over – he had been flirting with in the lurch. "That explains a lot…"

"Francis-san, this is Arthur-san," said Kiku. "He is also part of the group."

"Enchanté," said Francis, holding out his hand. Arthur glanced at it before hesitantly taking it in his own hand. Francis instantly lifted it and brushed his lips against Arthur's knuckles. Arthur blushed and, before he could pull away, there was a flash as Kiku took another picture.

Jerking his hand away, Arthur glared at both of them. "What the hell?!"

"Ah, désolé. Kiku has said that he wanted moi to flirt with ze members of zis group in order to get some more eenteresting photographs. Oui?" Francis turned to Kiku for confirmation. Kiku nodded and took another picture, this one capturing Francis' smirk and Arthur's rage.

Arthur sighed. "Fine. Just don't flirt with me. Go flirt with Alfred or something. Or flirt with Kiku. Just leave me alone – I'm busy."

Francis and Kiku looked at each other. As if they had communicated telepathically, Kiku left to take pictures of Ludwig and his brother while Francis remained beside Arthur, sitting next to him.

"Didn't I just say to leave me alone?" said Arthur, his tone snappish.

"Oui. Mais… I would like to get to know you better, Monsieur Arthur," said Francis, smiling lightly at Arthur. "Kiku is worried about you…"

Arthur blushed before looking up. "Worried?"

"Oui; you are often alone, are you not?"

"Well, yes, but… I don't think that really matters…"

"Zat ees not true, Arthur, and you know zis."

"Look, just leave me alone – I have things I have to do!"

Francis eyed him. "You are preoccupied, non?"

Arthur's eyes widened. How did he know? "What?!" he exclaimed hurriedly, trying to cover it up. "Why would you think that? Ha ha…"

Francis leaned closer to Arthur who, in turn, leaned back slightly. "Ees zere something wrong, cher? Did something 'appen before you got 'ere?"

"N-No…" muttered Arthur, blushing, annoyed that this man he had never met before seemed to sense that he was troubled. The dream he had had… It was preying on his mind…

"Was it something in a dream, chéri? Kiku 'ad to call to wake you, did 'e not?"

Arthur looked at him in shock. "H-How did you know?!"

Francis smiled lightly, leaning forward. "Kiku 'ad to call to wake you, did 'e not?" He paused before continuing, a worried expression on his face. "Chéri, s'il vous plait, tell me…" He placed his hand on Arthur's thigh.

Arthur's eyes widened and he gave a surprised yell. Jumping up, he barely managed to keep his laptop from falling. His books and bag, on the other hand, scattered everywhere. Luckily none fell into the fountain behind him.

"Dammit!" Arthur exclaimed, placing his laptop gently down and kneeling down to start picking everything up. Another pair of hands appeared in his line of vision and he glanced up to see Francis helping. Arthur sighed. "Kiku will be taking photos of this for sure…"

"Désolé! Désolé," said Francis, now blushing slightly. He handed over the books to Arthur. Arthur took them, also blushing. There was a flash beside them as they both held the books, staring at each other and blushing. Kiku was beside them.

Arthur shoved everything back into his bag and swung it on to his shoulder, standing up. "I hope you've got everything you need, Kiku," he said, hurriedly, still blushing. "I'll be going now." And with that he hurried out of the square…

Kiku and Francis watched him leave. "Well?" asked Kiku.

"He is definitely having dreams which unsettle him to some degree," Francis replied. "Whether it's about what we are hoping for, I am uncertain."

"We need to make sure before we make our move," said Kiku. "But he will not tell us, whom he thinks he knows. You are our last hope, Your Majesty."

Francis nodded. "I know…"

* * *

_**Yeah, so... I really do apologise for that one.**_

_**Maybe the next one will be better.  
**_

_**I sincerely hope so.  
**_

_**Sorry.  
**_


	3. Followed

_**I'm sorry if my stories tend to c****onfuse people. And I think this chapter might...****  
**_

* * *

_Arthur went back to the spot he had seen the princess. In his hand, he had managed to scrape together a few daisies, bluebells and an iris. The iris had been the hardest to collect but he had managed to prevail – though now he had scratches on his arms and face. He peeked out from his previous hiding spot. She was closer than the last time, seated with her friends, chattering and drinking from their expensive-looking glasses._

_ Then he saw the presents on the table, all presented beautifully with bows and frills. There were also larger bunches of flowers, all lovingly arranged in vases and bowls. Arthur looked down at his own small, measly, fistful of flowers and his heart dropped. The princess wouldn't want something this plain…_

_ He looked up at her to find her ocean-like eyes staring back at him. With a small yelp, Arthur, pulled back, concealing himself completely with the tree he was behind. He leaned against it, his heart hammering. Should he just leave or stay and watch her, waiting for a time to hand over his present?_

_ "Arthur?" said a voice beside him and he jumped, turning to find the princess looking down at him._

_ "W-W-What are you… doing?!" he exclaimed, nervously, hiding the flowers behind his back. _

_ "Well, I saw you and came over to see what you are doing away over here," said the princess, smiling softly. "Did you come here to wish me happy birthday?"_

_ "W-Well…" said Arthur, fidgeting with the flowers. "Y-Yes… I… got these for you…" He blushed and brought his hand round, holding out the drooping flowers. Only the iris was still standing tall._

_ "Oh, Arthur! They are beautiful, mon petit!" The princess took the flowers and sniffed at them. "Merci!"_

Arthur woke with a jolt, breathing heavily and feeling sweaty. He groaned as he realised he was at his desk, his laptop blinking to indicate it was just asleep. He rubbed at his sore neck. He hadn't got much work done again. And this dream had scuppered his chances of concentrating.

He paused as he thought back to it. He'd never seen that in the dreams before. And he certainly had never noticed how beautiful her eyes were. But the face… He tried to hold onto the image but he couldn't quite keep it in mind. How could he remember the eyes but not her beautiful face? He was sure all her features would be appealing.

Rubbing at his eyes, he stood and stripped off, heading to the bathroom for a shower…

Arthur locked the front door of his flat, slipping the key into his jeans pocket. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair with a sigh. After his shower, he had sat at his desk and tried to work but after half an hour of staring at the screen had decided to give up for the day and go for a walk.

He left the block of flats and instantly felt uneasy. He wasn't sure why he did, so he carried on his way, walking through the town. He came across the river, walking alongside it till he came to the bridge. Halfway across, he stopped and turned to lean on the wall, the cool surface of the beige stone bringing him out in goose bumps. For a few minutes, he watched the water rushing beneath him.

For no particular reason, he glanced back along the bridge, the way he had come – and he saw a flash of blonde hair and a dark coat darting behind an old lamppost. He blinked and stared. Had he just been seeing things or had someone really hid from his gaze? He stared for a while, hoping that the person, if there was one, would peek round to make sure he wasn't looking. However, no-one appeared and he shrugged, turning away and continuing on his way.

When Arthur passed an ATM, he stopped, remembering that he needed money in case he wanted to buy anything in his wanderings. He turned, digging his hand into his back pocket as he did so. His eyes caught sight of a pair of legs and he glanced up to be met with the surprised gaze of Francis. They both froze for a second before Francis turned into a nearby pet shop. Arthur blinked. He had been wearing a long black trench coat – a style which may or may not have been considered fashionable. Blonde hair and a dark coat – was Francis following him?

Shrugging it off, Arthur took out his plain, brown wallet and flipped it open, easily disengaging the credit card and sticking it into the machine. A few minutes later, he walked off with several notes.

Continuing on his way, he walked slower, glancing into windows to see if the Frenchman was still behind him. To begin with, he couldn't see anyone bar passers-by. Then, after passing four shops, he spotted him in the reflection of a window. He was staring at Arthur, looking rather nervous and concerned.

Annoyed, Arthur crossed the road, using the pelican crossing which had just stopped cars to let an elderly woman cross. Once he had rushed across, he continued walking down the street aimlessly; once again checking in the windows to make sure Francis hadn't followed.

To his further annoyance, he immediately spotted the man, still following. Growling, he stopped and spun round. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Francis froze once again, looking as if he was indecisive about something. Should he make a run for it or explain, was what he was probably thinking, Arthur reasoned. Finally, he took a breath and glanced at the café they were next to. "Can we talk about zis in 'ere?" he asked.

Arthur sighed, not really wanting to be with the guy. Conversely, he didn't want him to keep following him either. "Fine!" he snapped. "But this had better be good!" Francis looked down and chuckled, not meeting his eyes. Arthur rolled his eyes and walked to the door, opening it for him and gesturing for him to be quick.

"Table for two?" asked a waitress. Arthur just nodded, a sour expression on his face. Francis stood nearby looking guilty and worried. Looking uncomfortable, the woman led them to a free table and left them with menus. Arthur left his to one side while Francis perused his, using it to hide his face.

"Well?" snapped Arthur, impatient.

"Ah, cher, look! Zey sell crêpes!" Francis pointed at the word, looking up at him, his face a mixture of happiness and worry. Noticing Arthur's glare, he asked him, "Don't you like crêpes, Arthur?"

"No," said Arthur, almost growling. "Why were you following me?"

"Hm, per'aps you like ze pancakes?"

"Stop changing the subject."

"Are you going to have some tea, cher? I can pay, you know. I 'ave plenty of money."

Arthur glared before sighing. "Yes, fine – I'll have tea. Now, will you answer the damned question?!"

The waitress reappeared, anxious to get their order. "Ah, bonjour, chéri. May we 'ave two cups of tea and a cake to share?"

Hearing the word 'share', Arthur blushed, his eyes widening. "No! Make that two cakes! We're _not_ sharing! It's not like that!"

"O-Okay!" exclaimed the waitress and hurried off.

"What the hell are you doing, Frog?!" snapped Arthur.

"I was-"

"I don't care! Don't do that without someone's permission! And answer my bloody question!"

"Ah. Well. I was… I was following you because I was 'oping for a chance to speak wiz you. I… You see, I want to… 'elp you… Wiz your problem… Whatever eet ees…"

Arthur turned red. "W-Why do you care?"

"I am just… worried about you, cher. Zat ees all. Zere is no ulterior motive."

Arthur glared at him. "How the hell did you find out where I live?"

"Kiku told me, cher."

Arthur sighed. For a moment he stared at the table, unsure as to whether to trust this man he didn't know. Should he tell him about the dreams? Or should he just not bother speaking to him any longer and just leave? He compromised.

"I… keep having these vivid dreams… And the people in them… I feel so connected to them. But I don't know them. And I never see their faces. I… dwell on them." He ran his hand through his hair, sighing, before looking back up at Francis. Once again, Francis had an odd look on his face but Arthur dismissed it.

The waitress returned, placing the two cups and plates down carefully before telling them that, if they needed anything else, they were just to ask. She left and a silence descended on their table.

"So, cher," said Francis, finally. "You study at university, non? What ees eet you do zere?"

"I'm doing a course in English Literature. I…" He trailed off, blushing. "I want to… be a teacher…"

"Ah, zat ees an admirable profession, cher!" exclaimed Francis as Arthur raised his cup to his lips. "Well, do you 'ave any 'obbies?"

Arthur took a sip of tea before he placed it back on the table. Then he spoke: "What's with you? Are you interrogating me?"

"N-Non!" exclaimed Francis, looking sheepish. "I just want to know you better so as to 'elp you more, oui?"

Arthur glared at him. "So you want my life story?"

"Well, zat would be 'elpful, oui."

Arthur sighed and, picking up his fork, attacked his cake. "I don't know who my biological parents are except for their surname – my adoptive parents kept it for me. I was adopted from a home at two. I've lived a rather average life. I went to school. I grew up. I'm now at university. That's it."

Francis frowned. "Non, cher. Zat ees not what I meant. 'Ave you any ozzer experiences? 'Ave you been… in a relationship?"

"Well, yeah," said Arthur nonchalantly. "A girl from school and another one in first year of university. They were rather sweet girls but…" He trailed off and jabbed the fork into a piece of the cake lifting it to his lips.

"But?" said Francis, another odd look on his face.

"But I was preoccupied and distant and they broke up with me. It… didn't feel right, being with them."

"Why not, cher?" The Frenchman looked hopeful.

"Look, I don't want to talk about this with you," said Arthur, getting on edge. "In fact, I have a lot of work to do; I was just taking a break." He stood up. "And now I need to go home." With that statement, he turned away from the shocked Francis and left the café.

Out in the street, he made his way to the pelican crossing he had used earlier. He had almost reached it when he heard his name being shouted. He paused and glanced back: Francis was hurrying towards him. With a roll of his eyes, Arthur turned and continued along his way.

"Attendez!" exclaimed Francis, grabbing his arm.

"What the hell?!" said Arthur, pulling away from him and rounding on him. "What is your _problem_?!"

Francis grabbed his shoulders and looked into his eyes. "I am trying to 'elp you, cher! S'il vous plait! Let me!"

Arthur stared into Francis' eyes – they suddenly looked so familiar. Then the face around those eyes changed and Arthur found himself staring at the princess…

_Arthur stared at the princess, alarmed. "No, no!" he heard himself say._

_ "S'il vous plait! Let me! I have to save them! And you need to go to your parents – _she's_ there!" The princess shook him a little. "Arthur… Go! I'll be fine! Go!"_

_ Arthur hesitated before nodding. "Fine. But be careful, Princess." He paused once again before pecking her on the cheek. Then he turned and rushed off, checking he had his sword as he did so…_

The vision cleared and Arthur found himself gaping at Francis who was looking worried and surprised. "Arthur? Can you hear me?" he was asking him, as though he had tried over and over again to attract his attention.

Alarmed, Arthur turned and ran from Francis, across the road and back towards his flat. He'd never seen his dreams in his waking hours before and this terrified him. What were these dreams if they weren't just dreams? Was there something wrong with him?

Francis watched him leave, still quite shocked. Had he just called him "Princess"?

"Francis-san?" Kiku was at his elbow, having watched the whole thing. "Did you find anything new?"

"Well," said Francis. "He's definitely remembering things. But… I don't think he remembers everything – just bits and pieces."

"Do you think it is time to put him in certain _similar _situations to force him to remember?"

"Non," Francis replied. "I think it is too early for that…"

Kiku glanced at Francis who was now looking rather pleased. "Are you happy that Arthur-san is beginning to remember?" he asked the taller man. Francis glanced down and nodded, blushing a little.

* * *

_**This chapter was supposed to be a little different - for instance, Arthur noticing Francis following him but not confronting him until he noticed him watching him from behind a menu in the café and **_**then_ confront him. But I thought it wouldn't make sense for Arthur to wait till then..._**

**_Um, and... basically... the rest probably doesn't make sense. Sorry. ^^"  
_**


	4. Sister

**_So... Here's the next _ _chapter! I hope it's to your liking. :)_****  
**

**_I just tried to think of something to apologise for... And I couldn't think of anything! Yay! Finally! :)  
_**

* * *

_Arthur glanced at his father who nodded in encouragement. Then the doors opened and they entered the throne room._

_ It was huge; the walls strained to reach heavenward as the arched ceiling stopped them, the floor stretching into infinity. Stained glass windows dyed the room several colours, the images projected onto the floor in perfect clarity. Pale pink silk was draped artistically over the walls to prevent them being bare; they fluttered restlessly as a breeze entered with them. Four huge chairs were situated at the other end of the room atop a dais – three of them were filled by members of the royal family who smiled down at them._

_ Once they were at the foot of the dais, Arthur and his father knelt respectfully, their heads bowed. Arthur had already glanced around for the princess._

_ "Your Majesty," said his father. "My son has trained for years in order to protect you and your family to the best of his ability. Please appraise him and accept him as a knight."_

_ The king chuckled. "Rise, my good man. I have already appraised him." Arthur's head jerked up in surprise. "I am sure he will be a good knight. And I am sure he will make an excellent companion for my son." He gestured to the young man in one of the outer thrones. The prince smiled sweetly down at Arthur and he had to resist frowning. He would really rather had become the princess' bodyguard._

Arthur woke up rather more calmly than the other times. This was getting worse. It was almost as if he was watching someone's life in fragments. The fact that it seemed to be him in these dreams was worrying him.

He rolled over and glanced at the clock. He stared at it for a moment before blinking in confusion. "Shit!" he yelled, jumping to his feet. He had promised Kiku that he would be in the square again today. He rushed around, searching for clothes until, finally, he was dressed. He grabbed his bag, phone and keys before rushing out of his flat.

Almost immediately, he bumped into someone. He yelped out a sorry, glancing at the person. It was a girl with long blonde hair tied in a pair of bunches. She was wearing glasses. That was all he saw before he took off in a run.

He was quite unaware that the girl stared after him, a smile slowly spreading across her face…

Arthur sat in the same spot he usually did, ignoring Francis completely. He really didn't want to talk to him. He had to keep telling himself that he only needed to put up with him during these photo sessions and then he would never see him again.

He opened his book and started to read. After a while, he sensed that someone was beside him. Presuming it was Kiku, he didn't bother looking up until the person spoke.

"E-Excuse me," said a girl's voice. Arthur glanced at the girl. She had long blonde hair tied into bunches and a pair of glasses covering her brilliantly green eyes. It took him a few seconds to realise that this nervous looking girl was the one he had bumped into outside his door.

"Er, hello," he said. "Sorry about earlier."

"Ah, no, that's okay!" she said hurriedly. "I'm not bothered by that at all. Actually… I think I'm looking for you…"

Arthur's heart skipped a beat. The princess was blonde. And this girl was blonde… Was this the princess? He stared at her, perplexed, before mentally shaking his head. No – this girl didn't feel like the princess…

"Um… You are…?" he asked.

"Ah. My name is Alice. Alice…" She paused, as if unsure. She flashed him a weak smile. "I just found out I'm adopted. My real surname is Kirkland."

Arthur stared. Not only was he also an orphan, his real surname was Kirkland as well…

"Wait… What are you saying?" he asked her.

"Well… You're Arthur Kirkland, right?" she asked. He responded with a nod. "Well… I think you might be my twin brother…"

"What?!" exclaimed Arthur. "Are- Are you sure?"

Alice nodded and reached into a small bag she had slung over her shoulder. She produced a rather old-looking document, handing it to him. He placed his book down beside him and gently unfolded it only to find two birth certificates. Everything matched except the genders and the names. He stared at it, allowing his brain to take it all in.

_I have a sister. A twin sister. This is amazing! I've always wanted siblings! Maybe she can help me with these dreams…_

He glanced back at her, giving her a warm smile. She smiled back before flinging her arms around him. He hugged her back, laughing, almost sounding relieved.

There was a sudden flash and Arthur glanced round. Kiku was beside them, his camera raised. He lowered it and frowned. "I know that this is a good picture, Arthur-san, but I would rike it more if I can take photographs of onry the people I invited today…" He pointedly glanced at Alice who had already pulled back from her brother's embrace.

"Ah," said Alice, looking awkward. "Sorry." She paused. "Hey, I know a café just along from here. Can I meet you there after you've finished here? It's called Destiny's."

Arthur nodded. "Of course. Ah, hang on!" He ripped a sheet of paper from a notebook and scribbled a number on it. "Here. Call me if there's any problems with meeting up or if I'm late. But I promise you, I'll be there!"

A flash of some other emotion besides happiness crossed Alice's face only to be replaced by a winning smile. "Yes! I will! I'll see you soon, then!" she exclaimed before hurrying off excitedly.

Arthur watched her go, feeling oddly relieved and incredibly happy. There was another flash but Arthur didn't even glance at Kiku.

"Who was zat, cher?" asked a voice in Arthur's ear. He managed to stop himself from jumping in surprise and turned to Francis.

"None of your damned business!" he snapped. He picked up his book and pointedly went back to reading, fuming that the git had even spoken to him. Although, really, he was just embarrassed: it was better, however, to take it out on the Frenchman.

After the session, Arthur shoved his things back into his bag and began to make his way to where he knew Destiny's was. In fact, he had been in the café a few days ago – with Francis. He tried to shake thoughts of the man out of his head but, no sooner had he done so, when he heard a sound behind him. He turned and saw that the man himself was trying to hide behind an old, metal dustbin – he had hit it by accident.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Arthur exclaimed, angrily.

Francis hesitated before sidling out from behind it and hurrying forward. "I… just…" He trailed off before grabbing Arthur's hands, holding them tightly. "You must not meet with her! She's not who you think she is!"

Arthur jerked his hands away from him. "You stupid Frog!" he yelled at him. "I don't care about your weird delusions! I'm going to meet my sister and there's nothing you can do about it."

The taller man froze, a confused expression on his face. Then his hands dropped. "Votre soeur? Oui… Je comprends." He backed away. "Désolé." He turned and walked briskly back down the street.

Arthur stared after him, confused and irritated. It was only when Francis was out of sight that he realised that he had dropped his French accent when he had spoken in English…

Inside the café, Alice was easy to find. She had appropriated a corner booth and excitedly waved him over, almost jumping up and down on her seat. He grinned and hurried over, slipping into the booth beside her.

"Hello… sister," he said, happily.

She hesitated for a brief second before replying in kind. "Hello, brother. I'm so glad I found you, Arthur!"

"I'm rather glad as well, Alice. I can't believe I have a sister. But it more than makes up for my adoptive parents – they died in a car accident last year." He paused, choking up a little but he swallowed it. "And now I get to have a family again!"

Alice smiled. "Yes! So… Let's talk about ourselves. You first! What sort of things do you get up to?"

"Ah," said Arthur, excited to be able to share his life with her. "I go to university. I'm studying English Literature. It's quite interesting, picking apart various authors' works. Oh! And I really do love Shakespeare. His words are so eloquent."

Alice nodded, excitedly. "I love Shakespeare, too! We have so much in common! Well, except, perhaps, that I specialise in 'magic' throughout historical works and modern interpretations of magic."

"Really?! That's amazing! You're really clever, sister!" He grinned at her and she laughed at his expression.

"Is there anything else you do? Do you have a girlfriend?"

Arthur shook his head. "No." He paused and then decided on telling her. He trusted her – he wasn't sure why he did. He felt safe and comforted in her presence. "Though… I have these dreams about being in a different world where there's… a princess… But I can never remember what she looks like…"

Alice looked confused for a moment before a sweet smile spread across her face. "I need to find you that princess, then, brother."

"N-No need," he said, hurriedly, blushing.

Alice laughed and hugged him. He hesitated, not used to the contact, before relaxing into her arms with a grateful sigh.

"It's been so wonderful to see you, brother," she whispered into his ear. "But now, I need you to help me get home."

Arthur was about to ask her what she meant and agree regardless when he felt something sharp sticking into the small of his back. He froze. "What?" he managed to croak out, fearfully.

"I really am sorry, brother," said Alice. "But my sisters and I wish to go home."

"S-Sisters?" Arthur glanced around the café, wondering if anyone was noticing his predicament. Not that he was quite aware as to what was happening at the present moment. He was feeling confused. More than that – he felt betrayed, felt at a loss. He had felt this feeling before somewhere – but he couldn't remember where or why…

"Yes. They are more my sisters than you are my brother, Arthur. But it looks as if you do not remember much. It will be prudent to kill you now and use the energy to get home."

"I-I don't understand what you're talking about!" Arthur exclaimed, trying to twist round to grab her wrist. The knife pressed against him, the point now touching his skin having poked through his thin shirt. He squirmed away from it as much as he could but Alice was stronger than he'd thought.

"You don't need to, sweetheart. Just relax as much as possible, alright?"

Arthur gasped as she put pressure on the knife…

* * *

_**A point about Alice's hairstyle - I call them bunches. Other people call them pigtails. Whatever. Pigtails to me is what some people might call plaits.**_

_**Have I explained this before? I don't remember... But if I have in a different story and it's dé ja vu, sorry. =/  
**_


	5. Rescue

**_Sorry it's taken so long but, h_ere it is. :)**

* * *

_I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die._

Arthur couldn't think of anything else as this phrase ran through his head. His wide eyes could only stare at the wall beside him. He didn't seem to be breathing and he braced himself for the pain.

"Buenos dias, senorita, here are your drinks!" said a cheerful voice. A rather familiar voice.

Alice pulled away slightly, keeping the knife at Arthur's back. Arthur leaned away from her as far as he could without killing himself.

"Drinks?" said Alice, sounding confused. "We haven't ordered any drinks yet. I think you have the wrong table." She flashed the man a sweet smile before returning her attention to her brother.

Arthur, meanwhile, glanced towards the man but, cautious of Alice, didn't raise his eyes to meet the man's gaze. That was when he noticed it. Under the tray, hidden from view, was what looked like a black cylinder. It quickly dawned on him it was a gun barrel. Looking past it, he could see the man's finger on the trigger. He gasped and instinctively pushed Alice away from him. The finger pulled the trigger. Alice's arms went flying, trying to steady herself, the knife dropping from her hand. There was no noise as the gun fired and the bullet embedded itself in the wall.

Then Arthur looked up to find Antonio blinking down at him in surprise. Arthur didn't waste time. He dodged around the table and ran from the café. Once in the street, he turned to go towards his flat in a desperate effort to get to safety. However, his wrist was grabbed by someone and he glanced round to find Antonio holding on to him. He pulled and began to stride in the opposite direction.

"Hey!" exclaimed Arthur. "Let go of me! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Ah, forgive me," said Antonio, all hint of a Spanish accent gone. "I will take you somewhere safe, Arthur. Do not worry."

"What are you talking about?!" snapped Arthur. "You have a gun! How safe could it possibly be to go with you?!"

Antonio smiled at Arthur. "Much safer than a deceptive sister who wants to kill you, sí?" he said.

Arthur gaped at him for a second, about to make a retort. However, no words came to him and he just huffed and followed, picking up his pace.

* * *

An hour later, Francis finally arrived at their secret headquarters, as Antonio had called it. Arthur watched from his chair as everyone stood and bowed to him. He raised an eyebrow as Francis waved them back into their seats.

Arthur put down his teacup and stood. "_Now_ will you tell me what's going on?" he demanded.

Earlier, Arthur had been dragged along street after street until they had arrived in one which had stairs down below street level. Antonio had pulled him down to a door with a small blue flag above the bell. Arthur had tried to examine it. From what he could see, however, it was like no flag he had ever seen.

He had been led inside and offered a chair and asked to wait till everyone had arrived. Looking around, he saw a large round table with lots of chairs, all the same make. He was handed over some tea, just the way he liked it – highly suspicious as he had never had Antonio around whilst he was making tea.

After that, people appeared one at a time. Feliciano, Lovino, Ludwig… Everyone Kiku invited to his photo shoots appeared. Soon the whole gathering was there, making sure to come at regular interviews, probably so they did not attract attention. Thinking that Kiku was in charge, Arthur had attempted to elicit some sort of information from him but he had been asked to wait for everyone.

Now, however, he was tired of waiting.

Francis looked at him. For a minute, he looked sad. Then a smile appeared – a sad one, which spoke of hurt and loss. Then he chuckled and sat down. He placed his elbows on the table and laced his fingers together, resting his chin on the arch he had made. He stared up at Arthur with his incredibly blue eyes and the British man's glare faltered. He sat down and stared back at the man.

"What's going is quite simple, mon cher," Francis said with a sigh. "We do not belong here."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Well I knew that – you all belong in a mental hospital!"

Francis frowned. "That is not what I am talking about, cher. Also, when I say _'we'_, I mean you as well."

"I know I-" Arthur began but he was cut off by Gilbert.

"He means this world, dummkopf!"

"What the bloody hell are you going on about?!" Arthur snapped, now glaring at the German.

"We all come from a parallel world, Arthur-san," said Kiku who had glanced at Francis for permission to speak. Arthur caught this little glance and slight nod out of the corner of his eye and found it odd. Why was Francis the boss? Kiku was better organised than this Frog.

"A parallel world, huh?" he asked, a little curious.

"Hai. In that world there is a royal family who are adored by the public. They keep the wrong-doers in check and make sure that the magic practiced is only for the good of their subjects. Generations ago, a witch was scorned by her lovers. She had three of them and when they each found out about the other, they took their revenge on the… Etto…" He glanced at Francis, as if looking for the correct word.

"Femme fatale," Francis provided.

"Adulterer, ja?" said Ludwig.

"There is always what rhymes with witch," said Lovino with a scowl as though he thought they were being stupid.

"Hai," agreed Kiku, not explaining which one he was agreeing with. "Firstly, the peasant, who had believed that he had been blessed to be with such a beautiful enchantress, called her a pig and forced her to muck out the pigpen before chasing her from his property at the end of a pitchfork.

"Next was the nobleman, a knight to the king, the king's champion. He had promised to protect the beautiful and flitting fairy to the end of their days. She had responded with the same. When he discovered her betrayal, he failed to protect her from her final lover's wrath, and, in fact, dutifully performed much of the man's punishment.

"For the last lover was the king himself. He believed that she was more beautiful than all the surrounding countries' princesses – and a match better suited to him. She would be his wife he had decided. This would benefit them both as she would be able to keep the unruly magical subjects in their place. However, he found out and he had her arrested and banished her to the mountains at the very edge of his realm where no person dare tread.

"As the nobleman dragged her away, past the peasant who threw mud and other… things… at her, watched from afar by the king, she screamed a curse to all of them. She was a witch and considered herself free from everyone, allowed to move as she pleased. This treatment was considered a grand humiliation.

"'Your children, all who possess a certain mark, shall have magic. They will be unable to control their gift unless they are taught by me and my descendants. And as they are three in number from the three social standings of this country, their power will be greater than all the magic you deem good!'

"The men were distraught. However, their children were boys and possessed no magical abilities. Each was blessed by two children and their descendants lived happily. They forgot about the curse while the witch aged slowly, waiting for her first coven to arrive.

"And then, one day-"

"This story is really interesting, but I think you should make a film of it and make your money instead of telling me some sort of a fairy tale." Arthur sighed and rose from his chair. "I think I should just go – I see no way this story is connected to me."

"I really think you should listen, Arthur," said Ivan, a grin on his face. Arthur glanced at him and a shiver ran down his spine. He had the feeling that, if he attempted to leave right now, he would not get very far. He sat back down and glared at his empty teacup.

Kiku cleared his throat. "Hai… Etto…

"And then one day! And then one day the king's wife gave birth to twins. In the same year, the nobleman's descendant gave birth to twins and the peasant's wife also gave birth to twins. All three sets of twins consisted of a boy and a girl. On the girl was a mark, each one on her shoulder. And each one, at an early age, displayed signs of magic. Switching paintings on a wall to make the place more beautiful without help, floating a sword into the street to play with friends and even…" His gaze upon Arthur suddenly intensified. "Even cleaning rooms whilst in another room."

Something shifted in Arthur's mind. It was as if something in his last statement had rung true. He frowned as he tried to piece it together in his head. Then Kiku continued his story and it was lost.

"Terrified, remembering the legend of the curse, the three young girls were taken to the mountains, leaving them at the base to find their own way to the witch to be taught how to use their gift. They would never be seen again save for travellers passing by. And each coven of witches would teach the next.

"For, with each generation, there was a set of twins, the girls having magic from their birth. And each generation, they would be taken away and left for the witches. Soon, they were not checked for marks. They would be brought up by their families for at least 5 years before being taken to the mountains and left to their fate. Some of them were not showing magical signs but the curse weighed heavy on the parents' minds and they would send them away, regardless.

"Then… _We_ were born." He gestured around the table. Arthur stared back, a confused expression on his face. "Three of us… Have twin sisters." Finally, it clicked and Arthur's eyes widened.

"W-Wait! Are you saying that _I_ am one of the twins?"

"Hai," said Kiku with a nod. "Francis…" He once again glanced at Francis for permission and a suspicion began to take root in Arthur's mind just as it was confirmed. "Francis is the Prince of the Realm of Lorwd. I am… his most trusted knight. And you, Arthur, you are…"

"The peasant, turned knight," muttered Arthur, recalling his dream the previous night. Francis' eyes widened in surprise at his comment, the glint of hope lost on Arthur. "And Alice is a witch…"

"Hai," said Kiku. "Can you remember anything? Can you remember why you're here?"

Arthur looked around the room. He looked as though he was weighing the possibilities. Indeed he was, but the result was that he thought his dream was a coincidence. They couldn't possibly know about it, of course, and he very much doubted the parallel universe story.

"I see," he said, trying to keep his face as blank as possible. "Well, thank you for the tea and the story, gentlemen. But, please, do not contact me again. I do not believe that will do any of us any good." And with that, he rose from his chair and made his way to the door.

"Mais!" called Francis, desperately. "You have not heard the end of the story. You have not heard why we are here."

Arthur sighed and paused, turning back to them. "Well, make it quick."

Kiku hurriedly told the rest of the story. "A member of the Royal Family was kidnapped by the witches. One of the King's men attacked the witches and they stole their most precious child to teach them a lesson. When we went after them, you were transported to another world. As you were precious to the royal family, we came after you."

Arthur stared at him, a little shocked. Then he snorted with derision. "Ha! I doubt that very much! Why on Earth would a peasant be important to the Royal Family, even if he _was_ a knight? Ha!" And with that, he once again turned to leave.

"Attendez!" exclaimed Francis. "This table and the chairs. We brought them with us! And there are enough for all of us – including you! Didn't you notice?"

Arthur looked at the table. He was right. Now that he was standing, there was only one empty chair. All the people from Kiku's gatherings were there so why would there be a spare chair? Ah, but, they probably got an extra chair to trick him. Or so he convinced himself.

_They haven't said anything about the princess. I know she's only in my dreams but that would make it more convincing… I might have believed them if they had spoken about her._

Arthur was about to shake his head and go when, suddenly, everyone started to switch chairs. He watched in confusion until they were all seated, an empty chair left on Francis' right side.

"You were sitting on the wrong chair, cher," the Frenchman explained, smiling up at him.

Once again, Arthur could only stare in disbelief, not noticing the expression on Francis' face. Then he sighed, shook his head and stalked off to the door. Opening it, he paused, only to say, "I'm sorry, but please _stay away_ from me." Then he slipped through the door and hurried off.

* * *

Francis watched him go before sighing and putting his head in his hands. "This isn't going well," he mumbled into the silence.

"Sire, if I may speak?" said Ludwig, standing. Francis nodded and gestured for him to carry on. "It is not safe for Sir Arthur to be alone. Alice has found him – the other two witches shall not be far behind. And he does not seem to believe us so the chances are that he will go home. He will immediately be in danger. We must do something."

Francis looked up, concern in his eyes. "I agree. Let us go!"

* * *

Arthur arrived back at his flat and sighed as he unlocked the door. Not only had today been a stressful day, he had gotten no work done whatsoever. Entering the dimly-lit apartment, he threw his keys into the bowl on the table by the door as he waited for his eyes to adjust. When they finally did, he wandered towards his bedroom, intent on working in there for a while before he attempted to get some food.

As he walked past the door to the kitchen, however, he heard a noise. He froze and listened. The noise floated through to him again – a woman's voice.

"Ohonhonhon!"

Slowly placing his bag down on the floor, he turned to the kitchen door which was ajar. Peering in, he saw a woman around his age watching him. She had brown hair tied in a bun with brilliant blue eyes. Her skin was smooth and a long flowing navy dress accentuated her curves. She was smiling at him – and she was beautiful. Arthur pushed the door lightly and it swung open. He stared at her.

"Who are you?" he asked, something within his anger. "How did you get in here?!"

"Ah, my name is Francoise, mon cher. I am the sister of Francis. I believe you have met him, non?"

"Francoise…" Something clicked in Arthur's brain. Francis' sister. Francis the prince. Francoise the princess. _His_ princess, perhaps. She may not have blonde hair but, sometimes, people's hair changed colour as they grew older. "You're the princess?"

Francoise seemed to hesitate for a moment, a puzzled expression on her face. Then she smiled sweetly. "Oui, mon cher. I am your princess. And you are my knight, my champion. My love." She gestured to him to come closer and he hesitantly moved forward. "S'il vous plait. Hold me." She seemed desperate, as though she hadn't seen him in such a long time.

He took a couple more strides towards her, when, suddenly the doorbell rang. He paused and looked towards it, his heart sinking. "One moment, please. I'll be right back." He turned to leave when, suddenly, he felt something strike his head. He stumbled into the door and fell through it.

_What the hell?!_ He struggled to rise before sensing someone standing over him. He looked up to see Francoise, a frying pan in her hand which she had picked up from its place hanging on the wall.

"What-?" began Arthur.

"Hush, hush, now, cher," said Francoise. "I cannot have anyone interfering. I cannot let you answer the door. I _was_ hoping to charm you into following me – not that I would have needed to use much effort – but, now, I suppose, I will have to drag you away with me."

* * *

_**Arthur seems to be getting surprised by girls a lot... He really needs to pay attention... :T**_


	6. Witches

**_I think this i around about the halfway point? Or maybe the last chapter was the halfway point. I suppose it'll depend on how long the other chapters turn out... But more dramatic things will happen from now on! Ah, perhaps I should have put this note at the end..._**

* * *

"_Father?" said a young Arthur, cautiously. "What is the matter?_

_ His father looked up from his place at the old, scrubbed kitchen table, his face tear-stained. "Do not trouble yourself," he said as he rubbed his eyes. "I am just remembering something from when I was younger."_

_ "What were you remembering?"_

_ "My sister," said Arthur's father with a sigh, gazing past the small boy into the distant past. "You will understand soon enough…"_

_ Arthur tilted his head as he frowned at his father. He was too young to understand but, at the mention of a sister, Arthur remembered Alice. He blinked and turned, hurrying off to find her. He had told her he would play with her once he had finished his chores. Now that he had, he supposed he would have to find her…_

* * *

"_Where is Alice?!" he exclaimed as he glared at his parents. "Where did you take her?!"_

_ "I am sorry, Arthur-" his father began but Arthur interrupted._

_ "Why did you take her away?! Is she all alone?!"_

* * *

Arthur groaned as he slowly became conscious.

First he was aware of a pain at the back of his head. Then he realised his neck had a crick in it. This made sense, considering he had been asleep on a hard-backed chair, his hands tied behind it.

With a jolt, he sat bolt upright and his eyes flew open. He seemed to be in his bedroom, at the back of his flat – he recognised some of his clothes lying neatly in the laundry basket by the door. He couldn't see anyone but, as he struggled to get loose from the ropes binding him, he remembered about Francoise and the pan. Although he had tried to get up after she had hit him once, she had hit him again, hard, causing him to lose consciousness.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened and Francoise walked in. She smiled at him while he glowered at her. "Hello, my little champion."

"You're not the bloody princess! Let me go, dammit!"

Francoise shook her head. She moved forward until she was standing right in front of him. Then she leaned forward and placed her hands on the back of the chair, either side of Arthur's head. Arthur had to force himself to look her in the eyes and not stare at her cleavage which was now at his eye level.

"Now, now, mon cher. You should not demand things. You should ask nicely." She smirked at him slightly before moving forward again to whisper in his ear. "Besides, why should I do what you said? You have caused us all a lot of trouble."

Arthur wriggled away from her mouth as much as possible. He didn't want to be touched by her. And he certainly wanted to get out of the ropes. He started to struggle again, as surreptitiously as possible. However, he heard Francoise sigh and he stopped, glancing up at her.

He was surprised to find her suddenly lowering herself on top of him. His eyes widened as she straddled him and reached around to hold onto his wrists. "Non, non, non. You should not do that, Arthur. I need you to stay here until Alice arrives."

Arthur wriggled weakly beneath her. "W-What do you want from me?!"

"Ah, you are stammering. How the might has fallen, eh?" Francoise smiled at him. Arthur, however, could see the anger in her eyes. Though it was quickly cloaked by another emotion as she grinned wider. "I wonder what the 'princess' would think if I kissed their most precious Champion." Her face began to come closer to Arthur as his eyes widened.

Arthur could only stare as his mind raced. Firstly, he wondered why she had said it in such a way that made the princess sound fake. Then he realised that this meant that the person he was in love with existed somewhere. His breathing stopped for a moment as his heart began to pound; thinking about that possibility was causing him to feel increasingly strange.

Annoyed at the 'witches', at the last second, Arthur turned his face away and Francoise ended up kissing his cheek. He glared at her out of the corner of his eye. She smiled at him – a deceptive smile that might be able to catch people in her web of lies. Using one hand to hold his wrists, she used the other to grab his chin and force it upwards.

"Now, now, Arthur. Don't be so coy." She began to lean towards him again. Arthur wriggled his shoulders, trying to get away from her, but he was so trapped that soon she would have her way.

"Sister," said a voice from the doorway. Francoise's head jerked up and she looked round, dropping Arthur's chin and wrists. Arthur looked at the doorway and cursed his luck. Francis was standing there, watching them with a sad expression. _No. That isn't sadness. He looks as though he's trying not to be furious. Is this because it's his sister…?_

Arthur began to wriggle his wrists around trying to get free as Francoise stood. "Brother," she said, her voice barely keeping level. "You got here first, I see."

"I did. Now leave him alone."

Francoise stood there for a moment, glaring at her brother, before laughing. It was a lovely trill but, at the same time, it sent a shiver down Arthur's spine. It was as if he had heard it somewhere before…

"Well, if that is how you want it, I shall take my leave. But, mark my words: we _will_ get home before you." And with that, she pushed past him and was gone.

For a moment there was silence except for Arthur's struggling. Then Francis moved forward and crouched down behind the Brit. "Let me," he muttered as he slowly began to untie him. "Désolé," he added as he did so.

"Well, you should be!" snapped Arthur. "I thought I told you not to follow me around anymore?!"

"If I had, you would have been killed!" exclaimed Francis, his tone irritable.

The ropes fell away and Arthur was about to get up when he felt Francis' hands grip his. "What are-?" Arthur began but he was interrupted when he caught the sound of Francis mumbling.

"Arthur…" he muttered. It sounded sad and Arthur found himself curious – and worried. He pulled one of his hands away and twisted round, Francis holding on tightly to the other. "Arthur…" he mumbled again before looking up at the Englishman. His blue eyes looked dull, as though he was ready to give up. But they seemed to pierce Arthur deeply. "Arthur, I am your prince…" he said, louder, as though looking into the green eyes gave him a little more courage.

Arthur rolled his eyes at the comment and pulled his hand free. "Yes, yes," he said. "Of course. If you say so."

"Non! Arthur! You do not understand what I mean!" Francis exclaimed as they rose to their feet. He seemed about to say more but Arthur's patience snapped.

"Look here, you damned Frog!" he yelled at him, glaring at him. "I don't care what you mean or about your stupid world! I just want to be left alone! Don't you dare follow me!" he added as he turned and left the room. He paused only to pick up his coat and hurriedly left his flat, annoyed.

In the bedroom, Francis sighed sadly. "He really has not changed…" he muttered as he collapsed into the chair.

* * *

Arthur had stormed out of the flat without thinking clearly but, once had got a little way from his flat, he sighed, dejected. Where the hell was he going? And what was he going to do? He had nowhere he really wanted to go. However, it probably wasn't a good idea to go back to his flat. Not until this had been dealt with.

He began wandering around town, looking at the closed shops – night-time had fallen whilst he had been unconscious. There were a few restaurants and pubs still housing patrons; he wondered if he could go in. This train of thought was cut short when he realised he had no money or his wallet. He sighed, annoyed at himself.

Then something clicked. Why hadn't he gone to the police yet? He scolded himself and turned in the station's direction. He had barely gotten a few steps when his doubts caught up with him. Would they believe him? After all, even though _they_ were the crazy ones, without any proof or any witnesses, _he_ would be the one sounding crazy. _Ah, to hell with it! I'll go report them, anyway! They'll still have to investigate it, after all!_

Deciding to take a shortcut, Arthur turned into the nearest opening between buildings, thinking it was a street. He had only gone a few steps when he realised that he was about to walk down an alley. Clicking his tongue at his absentmindedness, he turned to leave. However, he stopped when he heard a shriek coming from further down the alley. He frowned and, against his better judgement, turned back and began to head towards the disturbance.

Further in the alley there appeared to be a group of people. Through the gloom, he could make out the figure of a smaller person, cowering as they crowded round them. "Onegaishimasu!" he heard the smaller person exclaim. It sounded like a woman. He frowned – he had heard that word before, he was sure. But where? "Let me go!" he heard the woman continue. Arthur's eyes narrowed and he stepped forward.

"Hey!" he shouted. "Get away from her!"

The crowd of men heard him and a few of them cursed. At first, Arthur was worried that they would attack him too. Luckily, they turned and darted out of the alley, leaving Arthur with the woman. He walked up to her, rather worried for her. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Er… Would you like me to walk you somewhere to make sure you're safe?"

The woman looked up at him and he watched her nod. "Ah, hai. Arigato," she said quietly, nervously.

Arthur held out his hand, instinctively. To protect her, he should hold her hand, was what he had thought. He blushed, however, when he realised how this would look. Just when he was about to withdraw it, though, the woman took his hand and clung on tightly.

Blushing more, he asked her, "Where should I take you?"

"Ah, I live near here. Could you perhaps take me there?" She told him the address and Arthur agreed with a nod.

As they walked down the alleyway, Arthur realised he had been distracted from his task. Scolding himself once again, he sighed quietly before glancing at the woman, hoping she hadn't heard him.

When they reached the next street, Arthur surveyed the woman. She had dark hair and dark eyes – it was had to make out in the orange of the streetlights, but he suspected that her hair was black. It was cut quite short, too, but she looked cute. She seemed to be wearing a pink kimono and walking on those raised sandals Kiku wore at times.

_Ah, so that's where I've heard those words before. Kiku. So she's Japanese, then? Ah, but… is she… maybe?_ He glanced at her and noticed her watching him. Her expression was fearful, her eyes wide. _No, she can't be Kiku's sister – she's too scared to be a witch. Ah, not that I believe them, though…_

"Kyō?" said the woman. She had stopped walking and was trying to make Arthur stop, too.

"Ah?!" exclaimed Arthur, stopping and looking back at her. He tried to let go of her hand but she seemed to still be clinging to him.

"We are here," she said, simply, pointing with her other hand. Arthur looked at the block of flats. It looked rather gloomy and he immediately worried for her.

"Would you like me to walk you to your door?" The woman nodded and they made their way into the dim lobby of the building. They took the lift to the thirteenth floor – something Arthur was a little superstitious about – and were soon at the woman's door.

"Arigato," said the woman, bowing to Arthur. Instinctively, Arthur bowed back. He glanced at their hands – she still hadn't let go yet. "W-Would…" she began and, when Arthur looked at her again, he noticed she was blushing. "Would you like some tea – to make up for your troubles?"

At the mention of tea, Arthur realised that he was, in fact, rather thirsty. He nodded. "If that would be alright with you. Ah, really, I would go get something to drink somewhere else but I don't have any money and can't go home. Hahaha…" He could feel his face burning up and he cursed himself for being so flustered about it. The woman just nodded and unlocked the door. She led him into the kitchen and he sat at the table.

"Ah, gomennasai – I have not introduced myself. My name is Sakura."

"Ah, I hadn't noticed. Haha! Well, my name is Arthur – pleased to meet you." He smiled at her and she smiled back. She looked very happy for some reason.

Whilst Sakura busied herself with the tea, Arthur gazed around the room. It was very tidy and clean. It looked as good as new – perhaps she had just moved in. His attention was returned to the Japanese woman when he heard the clink of the cups. He glanced down to find an odd cup without a handle filled with an odd-looking liquid with green leaves nestled at the bottom. He looked up at Sakura, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Ah, this is Japanese tea, Arthur-san. Gomennasai – I do not have British tea."

"Ah, that's perfectly alright!" exclaimed Arthur hurriedly, embarrassed he hadn't known what it was. "I've always wanted to try Japanese tea!" He picked up the cup hesitantly and, when he realised it wouldn't scald him, he cupped it in both hands and took a long sip. He happily found that he liked Japanese tea and cupped the tea for warmth.

Sakura was watching him, her dark eyes expressionless as she smiled. She hadn't touched her tea. "I am glad you like it, Arthur-chan. I wonder if my otōto ever gave you some."

"Otōto?" Arthur repeated questioningly, blinking. His vision seemed a little blurry. Maybe he was getting tired. He should really leave…

"Ah. My older brother. By an hour, I believe. His name is Kiku. I believe that, in this world, he goes by Honda-san."

Arthur stared at Sakura for a moment. That was Kiku's full name. He remembered meeting the Japanese man for the first time. The hesitant way he had said the name 'Honda'. "Fuck," said Arthur, realising the danger he was in as his vision blurred more. He staggered to his feet and tried to stumble to the door. He barely got halfway before his legs gave way and darkness consumed him once again…

* * *

_**I really need to stop having stories where characters are knocked unconscious... I'm not even sure if I do it for the purposes of time-skipping or for plot purposes. You know, to prove how evil people are. Ah, well.  
**_


End file.
